Jamón Serrano
BROUILLON Le jamón serrano, jambon sec espagnol, est un aliment obtenu à partir du salage et séchage à l'air des pattes postérieures de porc. Ce même procédé est utilisé pour produire la paleta, l'épaule de l'animal. Le jamon est l'emblème de l'Espagne et lorsqu'une femme est sensuelle et appétissante on dit d'elle, qu'elle est jamon. Le jamón serrano n'a en rien le goût du jambon cuit et est différent des autres jambons secs (à part le jambon corse et celui de Bigorre). Il est appelé serrano car la coutume est d'affiner les jambons dans des hauts lieux dans les montagnes, où les basses températures et l'été sec facilitent l'affinage. La péninsule ibérique avant d'être occupée par les Romains, a déjà une énorme reconnaissance dans l'élevage porcin et la production de jambons. Certains porcs sont probablement apportés par les Phéniciens pour améliorer les races localesTeVeO Chic, Numéro 51, Éditeur PI S.A., 2008.. A l'époque romaine, l'abattage des porcs est pratiquement institutionnalisée. Des cuisiniers esclaves ibéro-celtes deviennent dans les palais des cuisiniers spécialisés dans l'affinage des jambons, les vicarius supra cenas jouissant de privilèges. Du IIIe au VIe siècle les terres ibériques passent de la domination romaine à celle des Wisigoths. La vie dans ce monde de jambon, reste la même. Jesús Ventanas parle de tradición porcófilaEl jamón ibérico, Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. idéal pour une alimentation saine et équilibrée grâce à ses propriétés nutritives[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. A l'heure actuelle, l'Espagne est le premier producteur et consommateur de jambon au monde. On élabore environ 38,5 millions de jambons et épaules à l'année, et les Espagnols mangent près de 5 kg de jambon par habitant et par an (le double de l'Italie, deuxième pays consommateur)[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. La course de porc peut être blanc ou de la race appelée ibérique . Ham - ci est appelé jambon et jambon lorsque celui - ci a ingéré une certaine quantité de glands pendant la engraissement (embouche) . Le porc blanc est pas alimenté avec gland . Ham et Duroc porc épaules sont un type de jambon infiltré de plus en plus dorsale graisse blanche de porc au jambon. Dans le langage ordinaire , en particulier dans les lettres de restaurants - lorsque "jambon" est offert est entendu que ce n'est pas jamon serrano porc ibérique , mais le porc prosciutto blanc, moins cher. Lorsque le jambon cuit York ou proposé aussi comprendre que le porc est blanc parce que le jambon est pas cuire habituellement. Exceptionnellement, cependant, certains établissements offrent porc ibérique cuit, qui n'a pas été précédemment guéris. * * * * * * * * * * HISTOIRE . Avant les Romains . On peut reconnaître dans des peintures rupestres de la péninsule ibérique des sangliers. Au niveau des porcs de nombreuses sculptures très anciennes, généralement funéraires, existent encore dans le sud-ouest de l'Espagne, les représentent''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. En Europe la domestication du cochon sauvage date de 4000 avant J.C.. Il se nourrit de surproductions agricoles de fruits sauvages, de glands, de châtaignes, de tubercules, champignons, et même de petits animaux tels que les lapins, lièvres et les faons[http://www.historiacocina.com/es/historia-del-cerdo Historia del cerdo, marrano, cochino, puerco o jablies]. La légende veut que le premier jamón serrano est né le jour où un porc/sanglier tomba dans un ruisseau d'eau fortement salée, et se noya. Des bergers le ramassèrent et le firent griller, découvrant alors sa saveur délicieuse, surtout celle de la cuisse. Ils vont constater plus tard qu'en salant le jambon, il se conserve bien plus longtemps sans perdre de son goût. Ils perfectionnent alors leur méthode jusqu'à obtenir l'un des meilleurs jambons séchés au monde. Les premiers porcs ibériques sont importés dans la péninsule Ibérique par les Phéniciens en provenance du Liban et de la SyrieTeVeO Chic, Numéro 51, Éditeur PI S.A., 2008.. Le croisement de ces porcs domestiques avec des sangliers (Sus Scrofa et Sus Mediterraneus) et porcs locaux (Sus Scrofa Domesticus) est à l'origine des premiers porcs ibériques aux alentours de l'an 1000 avant J.C.[http://www.lebellota.fr/content/6-le-porc-iberique ORIGINES DU PORC IBERIQUE.]. Cette production date de l’antiquité. Les porcs sont élevés dans les nombreuses sierras espagnoles, où les hivers sont froids et les étés très secs ce qui favorise l'affinage. L'historien grec, Strabon - Ier siècle av. J.C. - relate dans son livre III de la Geōgraphiká consacré à l'Ibérie, que les Cerretains (kèrrètani, en latin), le peuple ibère qui habite la Cerdagne, élaborent de succulents jambons, comparables à ceux de la Cantabrie, dont ils tirent d'excellents profits. La Serrania de Ronda compte de magnifiques troupeaux de porcs dans ses fermes et est célèbre pour ses viandes froides et jambons[http://www.historiacocina.com/es/historia-del-cerdo Historia del cerdo, marrano, cochino, puerco o jablies]. La péninsule ibérique avant d'être occupée par les Romains, est déjà connue pour ses élevages porcins et l'affinage des jambons. Columelle nous dit, lui aussi au Ier siècle av. J.C., que les Celtes salent les jambons des porcs. Ils les laissent à des températures froides. Une fois affiné ils les exportent à Rome. Les producteurs les premiers connus en matière de jambons sont ceux de la région de l'Alpujarra. Pour ces peuples, le cochon comme le taureau, sont aussi des animaux théogoniques[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. Certaines sculptures du sud-ouest la péninsule Ibérique représentant des porcs sont des divinités protectrices de l'élevage''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. * * * * * Du temps des Romains . Les ibères commercent avec du vin, de l’huile et du jambon cru. On a même retrouvé à Tarraco (la Tarragone romaine) un jambon fossilisé depuis près de 2000 ans[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. Caton l'ancien mentionne dans le traité De Agri Cultura, écrit en latin vers 160 av. J.-C., des explications sur la manière de saler un jambon, de l'affiner : : Lorsque vous achetez une cuisse de porc vous la mettez dans le sel pendant cinq jours, puis la sortez et la pendez deux jours exposée au vent. Puis vous l'accrochez deux jours près de la fumée d'une cheminée. Caton l'ancien conseille également de les graisser avec de l'huile d'olive avant de les fumer et de les tremper dans du vinaigre après avoit été fumé, pour éviter les acariens et autres insectes[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. A l'époque romaine, l'abattage des porcs est pratiquement institutionnalisée. Des cuisiniers esclaves ibéro-celtes deviennent dans les palais des cuisiniers spécialisés dans l'élaboration de jambons et autres salaisons. Ces vicarius supra cenas ont des privilèges et effectuent le sacrifice du porc[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. A cette c’est souvent l’animal entier qui est salé. Les jamónes serranos sont consommés par l'élite de la société, et plus particulièrement les fameux jambons de Pomeipolis (Pampelune)[https://www.ibergour.fr/fr/jamon Le jambon espagnol]. Pendant des siècles à l'époque romaine la production de jambons est importante. Au deuxième siècle les jambons sont surtout préparés en Cantabrie. Au premier siècle, au troisième siècle et au quatrième la production devient très importante[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. L'iconographie porcine se retrouve dans des monnaies romaines frappées à l'époque de Jules César Octavian Auguste, premier empereur romain autour de l'année 27 av. J.C. fondues en forme de jambon[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. * * * * * Au moyen-âge . Les moines . Pendant plusieurs siècles dans l'Empire romain l'on consomme les jambons espagnols. Du IIIe au VIe siècle les terres ibériques passent de la domination romaine à celle des Wisigoths.La vie dans ce monde de jambon, reste la même. Jesús Ventanas parle de tradición porcófilaEl jamón ibérico, Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Les moines et leurs esclaves cultivent des vergers et élèvent des porcs. Cela fait de la nourriture, à la fois pour le clergé et pour les voyageurs, mais aussi pour leurs serfs et libres vivant dans le monastère. Dans la société médiévale, monastères et couvents vont être les gardiens de la gastronomie. Les modes de salage et de séchage du jambon sont pratiquement les mêmes de l'antiquité à nos jours. Il en est de même pour les fromages espagnols et bien sûr les vins. Dans la plupart des cas, les moines sont souvent issus de la noblesse - parfois d'origines romaines - et donc habitués à la bonne nourriture et à la bonne boisson[http://www.afuegolento.com/articulos/783/el-jamon-en-la-gastronomia-espanola El jamón en la gastronomía española, 20-01-2002, Antonio Gázquez]. Du fait de la Reconquista et de la perte de Jérusalem le chemin de Saint-Jacques de Compostelle est très emprunté''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Sanchez Albornoz dit dans son livre Una ciudad de la España cristiana hace mil años : Estampas de la vida en León qu'aux nombreux pèlerins s'ajoutent les marchands : : ... montés sur la croupe de leurs ânes, portant dans leurs sacoches ou paniers, les navets, les oignons, l'ail et les châtaignes, plusieurs agriculteurs de Macellarios, apportent de la viande de León, du saindoux et viande de bœuf séchée au marché et plusieurs sacs de sel, à dos d'âne viennent des salinas de Castilla ?''Don Claudio Sánchez-Albornoz, ''Una ciudad de la España cristiana hace mil años : Estampas de la vida en León. Dufourq Charles-Emmanuelsem, Annales. Économies, Sociétés, Civilisations. Année 1969. Volume 24. Numéro 1. pp. 176-177.. * * * * * La charia . La loi islamique (Sharî'a/Charia) interdit notamment de consommer la viande de porc, comme le Sabbath. Les porcs sont désignés systématiquement comme des cochons - au sens sales - durant la domination arabe de la péninsule ibérique. Mais 700 années de domination musulmane et une importante communauté juive ne vont pas détourner les populations ibériques de la consommation de viandes de porc. Bien au contraire, comme le démontre Jesús Ventanas cela leur permet de défendre leur identité ! En consommer, malgré les interdits islamiques, prouve qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec les faux convertis. Ils chantent une chanson dont le refrain dit qu'ils sont plus chrétiens que le jambon de la sainte InquisitionEl jamón ibérico, Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Les historiens ne retrouvent pas une seule référence au cochon dans les livres de cuisine d'al-Andalus. Il existe peut-être de la viande de porc halal, salée, puis cuite dans de l'huile bouillante vendue comme de l'agneau. Autre non respect des interdits islamiques les Ghomaras, d'origines berbères, au Xe siècle, en Espagne, admettent manger du porc, si c'est la viande d'une femelle. Ils affirment que le Coran ne parle que porc de sexe masculin[http://www.historiacocina.com/es/historia-del-cerdo Historia del cerdo, marrano, cochino, puerco o jablies]. Dans la réalité certains historiens plaident en faveur de la consommation de porc au moins dans les zones rurales. Dans un traité d'agriculture, il est dit que les propriétaires de fermes doivent payer un jour de salaire à un porcher car ils en ont besoin[http://clio.rediris.es/clionet/articulos/al_vino.htm El consumo de vino en Al-Andalus]. Abulcasis (940 - 1013), scientifique médical et Cordouan, se référant à la viande consommée par les chrétiens dit que le porc est très nutritif et si on a une certaine fatigue de parfois, il faut juste en manger préparé avec de moutarde. '' Au XIe siècle, avec les invasions des Almohades et des Almoravides en al-Andalus, commence une nouvelle islamisation de la péninsules ibérique car se sont des arriérés fanatiques. Le porc et l'alcool sont strictement interdits. Pourtant, Castillo de la Mola à Novelda, réalise une étude sur le matériel faunistique et découvre la présence d'os de porcs dans la couche correspondant à l'occupation almohade[http://clio.rediris.es/clionet/articulos/al_vino.htm ''El consumo de vino en Al-Andalus]. Maimones, rabbin juif du XIIe siècle, médecin et philosophe cordouan, ne comprend pas pourquoi les Arabes ne constatent pas que les chrétiens avec qui ils vivent mangent du porc et ne sont pas plus malades que les musulmans et les juifs. Après 1492, et la fin du joug musulman, dans un village de l'Alpujarra, des chrétiens voient les Maures du village faire la fête en mangeant un cochon sauvage, malgré les interdits religieux''Late Dinner: Discovering the Food of Spain'', Paul Richardson, Éditeur Simon and Schuster, 2007.. * * * * * La dehesa . La dehesa se fait dans des pâtures en sous-bois clairsemé. L'écosystème forestier méditerranéen est parfois un milieu où cohabitent plantes herbacées et arbres clairsemés. Ces derniers sont souvent des chênesAnastasia Aviles Benitez, Gestion soutenable et proximité des ressources naturelles : le cas de l'agriculture de dehesa en Andalousie, thèse d'économie appliquée, INRA de Grenoble, décembre 2000.. Ce sont ces possibilités qui donnent naissance, au Moyen Âge, au mode d'exploitation de la dehesa, située à l'origine sur le domaine seigneurialTobias Plieninger, Traditional land-use and nature conservation in rural Europe, The Encyclopedia of Eart, National Council for Science and the Environment, Washington DC, 2 avril 2007.. Ce mode d'exploitation agro-sylvo-pastoral permet entre autres aux habitants d'une commune de nourrir gratuitement leur bétail. Les glands et l'élevage en liberté sont à l'origine du Jamón ibérico, qui est d'une qualité supérieure par rapport aux jamónes serranos. * * * * * Une production familiale ou artisanale . Du fait de la Reconquista de l’Espagne sur les Maures, au cours des XIIe et XIIIe siècles, l’élevage des porcs par les paysans est à nouveau encouragé. La production augmente considérablement dans les villages. A cette époque la consommation de jambon sec devient courante dans tout le monde latin, germain et même slave''El jamón ibérico'', Jesús Ventanas, Mundi-Prensa Libros, 2006.. Toutefois les paysans consomment plutôt la charcuterie et la viande salée. Le jambon est présent sur les tables des nobles, des moines et de la bourgeoisie qui s'enrichit. Jusqu'à encore récemment en Espagne, presque toutes les familles qui vivent à la campagne, avaient un ou deux porcs que l'on sacrifie en hiver, entre décembre et janvier. La matanza était une fête rituelle au cours de laquelle on consommait de nombreux produits périssables dérivés du cochon, tels que le sang, les travers, le museau... Les familles les plus humbles utilisaient les jambons comme mode de paiement, et consommaient les chorizos, saucissons et autres produits qui pouvaient être conservés en marinade, tels que la couenne ou l'échine. Pendant les XVème et XVIème siècles, les premiers livres de cuisine apparaissent. On y retrouve des descriptions sur les habitudes alimentaires où le porc était toujours inclus. Avant la révolution industrielle , les ménages européens les plus pauvres ont gardé une litière de porc à vendre si nécessaire ou pour faire un massacre qui alimenterait l' ensemble de la famille pendant une longue période de temps. Cela a conduit à le cochon était un symbole d'abondance et de prospérité. Le porc est maintenue et survit, entre autres raisons, grâce à sa grande endurance à la randonnée pâturage leur résistance à la fois froid et la chaleur, le rayonnement solaire et en particulier pour sa capacité à tirer parti des ressources correctement qui sont offerts ou à subir de grandes difficultés grâce à ses réserves de graisse, sans oublier qu'il tire parti de tout, comme le dit le dicton «à la lumière» (poumons) avec eux et autres viscères, le Güeña est une sorte de saucisse. - en Espagne sont produites chaque année plus de 20 millions de porcs, la production ne surpassés dans l'Union européenne par l' Allemagne. - l' Espagne produit quelque 30 millions d' épaules et jambons, la dont 90% sont de porc blanc, avec la France le principal importateur de ces produits. - l'industrie porcine dans l'UE représente 12% de la production agricole totale. - Chaque Espagnol consomme environ 50 kg. porc annuel ou ses dérivés, loin des 67 kg. il consomme danois par an. - Le jambon ibérique fait partie des cadeaux officiels offerts aux hôtes de la navette diplomatique du ministère des Affaires étrangères et de la Maison Royale. * * * * * * * * * * LES RACES DE PORC ESPAGNOLES . Depuis la préhistoire, le porc ibérique a vécu dans des conditions de totale liberté, principalement dans les montagnes de l’ouest de l’Espagne, le long de la frontière Portugaise, mais également en Andalousie. Le porc Ibérique a la peau mate avec un manteau clairsemé, une tête relativement petite, un front étroit presque en pointe, un museau pointu et des jambes longues et minces. Le poids du porc Ibérique adulte varie entre 100 et 150 kg pour les femelles et entre 150 et 200 kg pour les mâles, en fonction de l'alimentation de l'animal,et de son activité physique dans les Dehesas. Le porc Ibérique est adapté aux rudes conditions des pâturages des montagnes du sud de la péninsule Ibérique, notamment grâce à son métabolisme anabolique et son importante capacité de lipogenèse (processus biochimique permettant la synthèse des lipides en général et des acides gras en particulier). Déjà très tôt, son alimentation est en grande partie composée de glands, (nourriture riche en hydrate de carbone facile à trouver dans les Dehesas Espagnoles). Son alimentation, son écosystème et ses caractéristiques morphologiques sont très différents de ceux du porc commun (porc blanc), on comprendra facilement que les produits dérivés tels que les jambons, les palettes, le lomo ou le chorizo sont autrement plus qualitatifs que ceux de ses cousins Européens tant du point de vue gustatif que d'un point de vue des bienfaits de sa consommation. C'est l'un des paramètres qui différencie le plus le jambon. La chair et surtout la façon dont le gras se présente, permettent de distinguer clairement la race porcine. La viande des porcs de race blanche est bien plus maigre, la graisse restant en couverture extérieure. De leurs membres sont issus les fameux Jambons Serranos. Ce sont des jambons homogènes à la coupe, à la chair de couleur rouge, au gras blanc ou jaune, légérement salés et de saveur douce. En revanche, avec les porcs de race ibérique, de fines veines de gras doré s'infiltrent dans la chair, lui donnant un aspect plus brillant. Le processus de maturation est ralenti, facilitant ainsi l'apparition d'arômes plus complexes et plus forts. Le jambon issu de ces porcs est connu sous le nom de Jambon Ibericque (jamon iberico). Ce sont des jambons au gras d'un ton ivoire, à la chair brillante allant du rouge intense au rouge pourpre avec de nombreuses infiltrations de graisse. Ces jambons sont très savoureux, ont un arôme intense et long en bouche; peu salés (presque doux), ils dégagent des notes rappelant la viande séchée, le sucre brûlé, les fruits secs et les senteurs de cave. Le jambon ibérique est aussi connu, populairement, sous le nom de Jambon Pata Negra , en raison de la couleur souvent foncée de la peau et du sabot du porc ibérique. Cependant, il ne s'agit pas d'une appellation officielle, car il y existe des variétés de porc ibérique qui ne sont pas noires, et des porcs non ibériques dont le pelage est noir ou très foncé. En Espagne, on élève des porcs blancs, ibériques et croisés. Les principales races de chaque espèce sont: Porcs blancs: Duroc Pietrain Landrace Large white Porcs ibériques: Noirs: Entrepelado, Lampiño, Mamellado, Silvela et Noir de Pedroches Colorés: Retinto (Colorado, Oliventina), Torbiscal Tâchés: Manchado de Jabugo Blonds: Dorado Gaditano (quasiment disparu) Porcs croisés: Le croisement le plus habituel est celui des porcs ibériques Retinto ou Lampiño avec des porcs blancs Duroc-Jersey. La proportion de sang ibérique est généralement supérieure à 75%, le minimum exigé par les quatre appellations d'origine du porc ibérique. En Espagne, on produit également du Jambon de Mangalica, une race autochtone hongroise de loin apparentée au porc ibérique. Le Mangalica est très particulier: son pelage frise au printemps et lui donne l'air d'une brebis. Son pourcentage de gras est le plus élevé entre tous les porcs, ce qui explique pourquoi ses jambons et ses lomos - filets de longe - ont une maturation lente, donnant ainsi une plus grande richesse aromatique. Pendant de nombreuses années, la race Mangalica a été en voie de disparition, mais en 1990, une exploitation ségovienne a réussi à réunir 90 femelles reproductrices. La production est donc très limitée. Le jambon serrano durcissement a trois dénominations : cave guérison 9 à 12 mois, Réserve de 12 à 14 mois et grande piscine avec la guérison après 15 mois ou plus. * * * * * Caractéristiques juridiques . Le terme «jambon» est protégé comme une spécialité traditionnelle garantie (STG) par le règlement 2082/92 de l'Union européenne, l' un dans lequel les caractéristiques de processus et de produits finis au sein de cette dénomination sont définies , il existe trois catégories qui ont stipule que l' organisation et pourrait être comme ci - dessus jambon de porcs blancs "jambons de bronze de 9 à 12 mois de cicatrisation, de l' argent pendant 12 à 15 mois et de l' or pour ceux qui ont un remède plus de 15 mois. * * * * * Appellations d'origine oc Jambon de porc, Ham de Trevélez , deux personnes de la province de Grenade , et le jambon * Appellation d'Origine jambon de Teruel , trois situé à Teruel , dans le Système Ibérique où les conditions pour un bon séchage sont donnés. Appellation d'origine Jamón de Huelva, qui est le plus vendu dans le monde entier en raison de sa haute qualité. Ils soulignent dans ce sens, les productions des villes de la Sierra de Aracena, en particulier Cortegana, Aracena et Jabugo. Nom géographique protégée de Seron jambon dans la province d'Almeria. Au Portugal le mot «présumé» est utilisé pour décrire ce type de jambon. En Argentine le distingué jambon de prosciutto pour être le premier enduit avec le paprika et vendu plus stationné. Dans la soi - processus appelé de guérison , vous pouvez être trouvé trois facteurs essentiels qui, combinés, produisent un jambons de maturation idéale. Méthodes lente et de l'artisanat, par opposition aux innovations technologiques qui accélèrent la production. hivers froids et secs et des étés courts et doux. Jambon de porc blanc Jambon de porc Duroc jambon ibérique Production (2003) 88,7% 11,3% course Mélanges Duroc, Landrace, grandes races Blanc, Piétrain 100% Duroc porc ibérique (sud-ouest de l'Espagne et du Portugal) avec des porcs Duroc. porc ibérique 100% alimentation céréales fourragères céréales fourragères Je pense que, d'herbe et de glands désignation jambon, prosciutto Duroc jambon jambon ibérique de l'appât, Recebo. jambon ibérique guérison 12-24 mois 14-30 mois 14-36 mois 24-38 mois Langue Espagnole Wiki.svg Cet article ou cette section sur la gastronomie a besoin d' être wikificado avec un format adapté aux conventions de style . S'il vous plaît modifier ce pour remplir leur . Pendant ce temps, ne retirez pas cet avis, depuis le 20 Octobre 2010. Vous pouvez aussi aider wikificando autres articles . * * * * * Étapes du processus . Le pH ne devrait pas être trop élevée (<5,8) pour réduire au minimum la croissance microbienne ne devrait pas être de la viande PSE / DFD, la viande préférable plutôt gras, bien réfrigérés ou congelés, sans fractures ou des contusions, la qualité de la viande, une faible charge microbienne initiale et de préférence de gros morceaux ... La classification et le classement en frais La matière première peut être congelé ou réfrigéré recepcionar. Le poids total du sang de jambons aura un poids minimum de 9,5 kg pour ceux présentant des jambes et 9,2 kilos pour les jambons sans pied. Et enfin, la quantité de matière grasse soit prise en compte. Profiling pièces Retrait de la musculature, la graisse et de la peau pour conférer parties proportions et les caractéristiques de ronde, biseautés ou courtes. méthodes: manuel mécanique Empêcher le sang séjours retenus à l'intérieur de la pression de jambon application. méthodes: manuel mécanique Salage Il peut être la partie la plus importante de l'ensemble du processus, depuis la qualité des jambons et serrano ibérique, est basée sur l'activité plus ou moins grande du sel. Salage jambons aider la déshydratation et joue un rôle important dans la conservation (agent bactériostatique). En quoi consiste? Les morceaux sont recouverts de sel de mer, afin qu'elle pénètre de façon homogène dans le muscle. Le sel est habituellement plus de matières grasses dans le cas du jambon ibérique, et plus fine si elle est jambon. Comment ça se fait? Les jambons sont empilés sur le sol ou dans des récipients, en alternant couche de sel - couche de jambon et ainsi de suite. La première couche et la dernière sont le sel. Comme dans la rangée qui va pénétrer au-dessous du sel par la pression, à mi-chemin à travers la position des pièces est inversée. Salage et la chambre est de 3-4 ° C avec une humidité relative de 80-90%. Il semble élevé, mais gardez à l'esprit que les températures sont très basses. En bref, à ce stade, les jambons perdent 10% de leur poids. Salado Saumurage plusieurs jambons. Son objectif principal est la réduction du aw (activité d'eau) pour inhiber la croissance des micro-organismes et d'augmenter sa durée de vie, il est réalisé en recouvrant les morceaux des couches de sel: types: Batteries: couches alternées de jambons de sel (4 couches). Avec l'écorce ou de la graisse vers le bas (le sel pénètre dans les parties maigres). conteneurs Plateaux: Processus individualisé Le temps dépend du poids en matières grasses, de 0,65 jours-2 jours / kilo. Les conditions de traitement: Température: 4 ° C Humidité relative: 90-95% Post-repos ou salée [ modifier ] une répartition homogène du sel. Les conditions de traitement: La durée du sommeil: 40-60 jours Température: 2-6 ° C Humidité relative: 70-95% Settlement Lorsque le jambon est retiré de la pile de salage, il a déjà pris la totalité du sel aura jusqu'à la fin du processus. Cependant, il est concentré sur la surface, tandis que les régions intérieures ne contiennent pratiquement pas de sel. Par conséquent, une période ou équilibration post-salaison où par diffusion processus tend à une répartition uniforme de la concentration en sel pour atteindre le point exact de la distribution de sel est nécessaire. La durée minimale d'équilibration est variable et est fonction de la teneur en matière grasse de chaque morceau étant donné que la pénétration de la solution saline par diffusion est fortement influencée par la présence de matières grasses. Bien que généralement ce processus dure généralement entre 50 et 90 jours. Un autre facteur important est que lorsqu'il est dans la pénétration du sel dans le jambon, il y a une sortie d'eau de traitement vers l'extérieur, avec la perte d'humidité de la surface. Il est donc nécessaire d'avoir un contrôle strict de l'humidité relative de la chambre où les jambons sont conservés, propre contrôle de la température de l'amour qui, à partir de 5 ° C initial doit évoluer à 16 ou 20 ° C au moment quand ils sont transférés à un séchage naturel. Un lavage à l' eau chaude Ceci est fait pour éliminer le sel de surface, pour laquelle les jambons sont introduits dans un récipient dans lequel des brosses existent, dont les dents de friction aider à ce processus. Actuellement, il y a des machines automatiques pour le lavage et l'effet de frottement des pièces. Il est important que le sel est propre et que le lavage est correct pour empêcher le dépôt de sel sur l'extérieur du jambon inhibe la croissance de la flore. Jusqu'à présent, il y a eu un bon processus de jambon peut être utilisé pour tout type d'être établi; maintenant les problèmes commencent, car le jambon sera exposé, avec rien à protéger, compte tenu de la faible valeur antiseptique qui peut être affectée au sel aux variations climatiques, la contamination bactérienne, les agressions de l'environnement, le parasitisme, etc. Le lavage peut également être effectué immédiatement après le retrait de la jambe de sel. Si cela est fait, laissez la jambe un peu de jours ( de 1,5 à 2 jours par kg ), de sorte que le sel atteint entre le tissu musculaire. Il est également atteint qu'une fois le lavage effectué, peut être inoculé avec le champignon spécial, et ne pas entraver la jambe jusqu'à la fin du processus. Le séchage et la maturation Cave de guérison dans les installations BEHER dans le DO Ham Guijuelo . Dans cette étape, les jambons sont transférés à un séchage naturel, dans lequel la température et l'humidité sont contrôlées en grande partie par des mécanismes d'évacuation. La température est comprise entre 15 et 30 ° C pendant 6 à 9 mois que le séchage, HR diminue de 80% à 65% par rapport à 60-150 jours (éventuelle étape ultérieure de fermentation: 25-35 ° C accélère le séchage) . A cette époque, le jambon continue déshydratant et prend également placer sué (diffusion de la graisse entre les fibres musculaires qui conservent l'arôme une fois imprégné). Jambon est soumis à des processus de protéolyse et de la lipolyse. Protéolyse: La dégradation enzymatique des protéines en peptides et acides aminés et de la saveur → Sensibilité Lipolyse: hydrolyse enzymatique des lipides générant gras libres AC → Aroma * * * * * Vieillissement en cave . Après une classification précédente en fonction de leur poids, de la qualité et de la conformation, les jambons et les épaules vont à la cave où il conclut la dernière phase de la guérison, une lente maturation. Ils restent entre 6 et 18 mois selon la classification ci-dessus. A ce stade, la température est comprise entre 15 et 25° C et à des humidités relatives d'environ 40 à 65%. Les deux bon séchage naturel, comme un bon vin, ils doivent soutenir toutes ces opérations dans un tout à fait naturel, sans action par toute procédure non consacrée par la tradition et la pratique. Il est une question de sensibilité, parce que le résultat final dépendra des caractéristiques d'auto-séchage et la capacité des gens dans le travail, et avec un total dévouement et montre l'expérience, ils doivent combiner les facteurs d'altitude, le climat , degré hygrométrique, les variations quotidiennes de température et de vitesse de l'air, de diriger un processus dont la fin est d'obtenir le jambon ibérique. Vérification de défauts d'odeur. défauts Creek: les défauts liés à la croissance de certaines bactéries comme liquefaciens Serratia, Proteus vulgaris, et Enterobacter agglomerans. * * * * * Les opérations de finition désossage Une pression et de moulage emballage Je loncheado * * * * * Les propriétés nutritionnelles . D'un point de vue nutritionnel, le processus de modification des protéines et des graisses pour la guérison du jambon faire un produit léger avec plus de protéines et moins de gras que la fraîcheur du produit. Leurs protéines sont de haute qualité, à savoir, contient tous les acides aminés essentiels (100 g de prosciutto équivalent à 33% de l'apport quotidien recommandé en protéines). En outre, il est un produit qui n'a pas besoin de colorants. Le jambon Serrano est très digestif et en bonne santé. Il contient des acides gras insaturés et est riche en vitamines B1 et B6, le phosphore, le fer, le potassium et le zinc. En fait, une étude réalisée par le Centre de recherche Grand Forks pour la nutrition humaine , dit la montagne est fortement recommandé de retarder l'apparition de la fatigue chez les athlètes grâce à sa teneur en vitamines et minéraux. 4 Il a un bon équilibre d'acides gras, d'une nature similaire celle de l' huile d' olive . De plus, alors qu'il est guéri en sel, contenant à peine ce minéral. Mangez quelques tranches ou trois est équivalent à prendre 3 g de sel par semaine. * * * * * Production et consommation jambon Couper: jamonera . L' Espagne est le premier producteur de jambons et palettes durcis. En 2003 , il a dépassé 41,5 millions de pièces, dont 86,5% sont des jambons et des palettes de 13,5% restants. L' Espagne est aussi le premier consommateur avec une consommation par habitant et par année de 5 kg. 5 * * * * * La production de jambons et salaisons 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 Nombre de pièces 32160000 33253000 33884807 39550000 41527500 L'Union européenne est la région où le plus grand commerce de jambons et palettes durcis se développe. L'Espagne prend la deuxième place du classement exportateur européen derrière l' Italie . Les pays de l'Union européenne sont les principales destinations des exportations espagnoles de jambon. France , l' Allemagne et le Portugal , ensemble, représentent 75,8% du volume et de 70,6% de la valeur totale des livraisons. * * * * * Conservation . Après la coupe, la surface est habituellement recouverte de matière grasse du jambon lui-même pour éviter le dessèchement. Pour cette grande tranches de côté debout sur la surface de coupe "vue" coupe. Le jambon sec espagnol, serrano ou ibérique, est un produit de tradition artisanale, savoureux et idéal pour une alimentation saine et équilibrée grâce à ses propriétés nutritives. A l'heure actuelle, l'Espagne est le premier producteur et consommateur de jambon au monde. On élabore environ 38,5 millions de jambons et épaules à l'année, et les Espagnols mangent près de 5 kg de jambon par habitant et par an (le double de l'Italie, deuxième pays consommateur). Le jambon ou la cuisse de porc est le produit que l'on obtient à partir du membre postérieur du cochon que l'on sale cru, on lave au bout de quelques jours, puis on laisse sécher de façon naturelle pendant des mois ou même des années. Les membres antérieurs sont aussi salés puis séchés de façon identique pour obtenir le produit final que l'on appelle épaule ou palette. Il existe différents types de jambon, en fonction de la race du porc, de son régime alimentaire et de la zone de production. Ranking de qualité du jambon espagnol Ranking Produit Description Prix environ 1 Jambon ibérique de bellota Jambons de porcs de race ibérique, nourris exclusivement de glands et d'herbe pendant l'époque de la montanera, dans les pâturages de la dehesa. 40 € à 75 €/Kg (jambon) 25 € à 35 €/Kg (épaule) 2 Jambon ibérique de cebo de campo Jambons de porcs de race ibérique, nourris d'herbe et de fourrage à la campagne (en régime extensif) 25 € à 35 €/Kg (jambon) 20 € à 25 €/Kg (épaule) 3 Jambon ibérique de cebo Jambons de porcs de race ibérique (généralement croisés), alimentés avec du fourrage à la ferme 20 € à 25 €/Kg (jambon) 18 € à 20 €/Kg (épaule) 4 Jambon de Téruel Jambon de Trévelez Jambon serrano Gran Serrano Jambons de porcs blancs ou de race Duroc, alimentés avec du fourrage à la ferme (en régime intensif), séchés pendant plus d'un an dans des zones de montagne au climat sec, telles que Téruel ou la Sierra Nevada (Grenade) 12 € à 25 €/Kg (jambon) 8 € à 12 €/Kg (épaule) 5 Jambon serrano Oro Jambon serrano Plata Jambons de porcs blancs, alimentés avec du fourrage à la ferme, séchés pendant 14 mois au moins en Espagne 12 € à 15 €/Kg (jambon) 6 € à 9 €/Kg (épaule) 6 Jambon sec Jambons de porcs blancs, alimentés avec du fourrage à la ferme (habituellement hors d'Espagne) et séchés pendant 8 mois au moins 5 € à 10 €/Kg (jambon) 4 € à 5 €/Kg (épaule) Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur l'histoire du jambon, nous vous recommandons de lire les articles suivants en espagnol: El jamón en la gastronomía española. Apuntes para la historia I et II (Antonio Gázquez). Élaboration du jambon sec Photo de 1904: famille pendant le rituel de la 'matanza' La famille Sala, proprétaire du Museu de l'Embotit (Musée de la Charcuterie), pendant la matanza de l'hiver 1904. Toute la famille participait au rituel de la matanza. L'élaboration du jambon sec est un processus apparemment simple qui semble uniquement requérir de l'air, du sel et du temps. A l'heure actuelle, tout le processus - depuis l'abattage du porc jusqu'à sa découpe et maturation en cave - s'effectue dans des installations modernes, dotées d'une technologie de pointe et d'une hygiène rigoureuse, permettant d'assurer une production continue, un niveau de qualité constant et des conditions environnementales optimales. Le cycle doit débuter par de froides températures et un niveau d'humidité important, puis profiter d'une élévation lente et progressive des températures parallèle à une diminution de l'humidité. Il s'agit d'une transformation graduelle, naturelle et spontanée du produit. Après l'abattage, la découpe et le profilage (pour éliminer une partie du gras, de la couenne et des muscles de la face externe de la pièce), le jambon passe par les étapes suivantes: Salaison et lavage: le jambon est recouvert de sel pendant 7 à 10 jours, puis il est lavé. Conservation à froid: le sel qui a pénétré dans la chair, se répartit uniformément et le jambon se déshydrate, devenant ainsi plus consistant. Cette phase dure de 30 à 60 jours. Séchage et maturation: le jambon est conservé dans des séchoirs pendant 6 à 9 mois, à des températures entre 15º et 30º C; il continue de se déshydrater tandis que se développent les arômes dûs à la modification des protéines et des graisses. L'élaboration d'un jambon serrano s'achève généralement à ce moment-là. Affinage en cave: les processus biochimiques qui ont commencé au cours du séchage et la flore microbienne finissent de donner au jambon son arôme particulier et sa saveur finale, à des températures entre 15º et 20º C et une humidité relative de l'ordre de 60-80%. Cette étape dure de 6 à 30 mois. Pour plus d'information, veuillez consulter notre page sur la production du jambon ibérique (jamon iberico). Élaboration artisanale La modernité des installations n'est pas en contradiction avec une élaboration artisanale, bien au contraire. Les meilleurs jambons sont ceux qui ont été élaborés et contrôlés un par un. Le produit final est bien distinct selon les soins prodigués : par exemple, la salaison individuelle de chaque pièce ou bien avec du sel simplement jeté à la pelle mécanique sur des jambons alignés. Il est essentiel de bien doser le sel en fonction du poids et de la forme des pièces, et de s'assurer que celles-ci sont recouvertes de façon uniforme. Ces soins personnalisés sont essentiels à chaque étape de la production. L'importante différence de prix entre les jambons s'explique, en grande partie, par la qualité des soins au cours de leur élaboration. Types de jambon en Espagne Trois caractéristiques définissent les types de jambons espagnols: Alimentation C'est le deuxième paramètre le plus important. Tandis que les porcs blancs sont généralement alimentés de fourrage élaboré à base de céréales, il existe pour les porcs ibériques, une grande variété de modalités alimentaires qui donnent leurs noms aux différentes qualités de jambon ibérique (et ne s'appliquent pas aux jambons serranos): Bellota: au cours des premiers mois, les porcelets sont nourris à la ferme au lait maternel et avec du fourrage. Lorsqu'ils atteignent l'âge de 10 mois et un poids de 92 à 115 Kg, ils sont conduits dans les pâturages des dehesas où ils s'alimentent d'herbe, de tubercules et de glands. La dehesa est un bois peu dense, typique de l'ouest de la péninsule ibérique. Cette phase d'engraissement, dite montanera, dure généralement 2 ou 3 mois, jusqu'à ce que le porc ait gagné à peu près la moitié de son poids de départ. Recebo: système semblable au précédent, mais avec une montanera plus courte et complétée par une alimentation finale à base de fourrage (cette qualité a disparu avec la nouvelle législation). Cebo de Campo: alimentation à base de fourrage et de légumes pendant au moins 2 mois avant l'abattage en régime extensif, dans des installations totalement ou partiellement découvertes avec un minimum de 100 m² par animal. Ces vastes espaces favorisent la mobilité et l'exercice musculaire, ce qui donne un jambon de meilleure qualité. Cebo: alimentation à base de fourrage et de légumes à la ferme. Le porc ne dispose que de 2 m2 d'espace. Zone d'élaboration Zones d'élaboration de jambon Map of Spain: jamon production areas Jamón ibérico area Jamón ibérico Jamón de Teruel area Jamón de Teruel Jamón de Trévelez area Jamón de Trévelez Jamón Serrano area Jamón Serrano On produit du jambon sur tout le territoire espagnol, et plus particulièrement dans les zones montagneuses, au climat doux et sec en été et aux hivers froids, conditions idéales favorisant le processus de maturation. Ce sont précisément ces montagnes qui donnent leur nom au jambon sec espagnol, car "serrano" vient du mot "sierra" qui signifie "montagne". Il existe cependant certaines différences et nuances dans la production selon les régions et les fabricants. L'appellation Jambon ibérique conformément à la norme récemment adoptée par la gouvernement, n'est autorisée que dans les régions où il existe des dehesas (pâturages boisés de l'ouest et sud-ouest de l'Espagne): Salamanca (Guijuelo et ses environs - Castille et Léon) Estrémadure Huelva (Jabugo et ses environs - Andalousie) Cordoue (Vallée de los Pedroches - Andalousie) Pour chacun de ces terroirs, il existe une Appellation d'Origine avec son Conseil Régulateur, bien que certains producteurs n'y adhèrent pas. La qualité ne dépend pas du secteur où est élaboré le jambon ibérique : elle est garantie dans toutes ces régions. Cependant, de même que pour le vin, chaque terroir confère au jambon des caractéristiques gustatives distinctes en raison du climat et de la flore bactérienne autochtones. Il est donc nécessaire de goûter les jambons des différentes régions afin de découvrir ceux que l'on préfère. La production de Jambon Serrano n'est pas limitée à quelques régions bien précises ; toutefois, des conditions minimum de qualité sont requises pour se réclamer de cette appellation inscrite au registre européen des Spécialités Traditionnelles Garanties depuis 1999. Les différentes qualités officielles du jambon serrano sont: Argent : Jambon Serrano de 8 à 11 mois de maturation. Or : Jambon Serrano de 11 à 14 mois de maturation. Gran Serrano : Jambon Serrano de plus de 14 mois de maturation. La qualité des jambons serranos est très variable, et leurs prix en est fonction. Il existe trois secteurs possédant leur propre label de qualité, et qui élaborent également du jambon de porc blanc: Téruel (Aragon), Trévelez (Grenade, Andalousie) et Serón (Almería, Andalucía). Dans les trois cas, leur qualité est des plus prisées de toute l'Espagne, pour le porc blanc, et ces jambons jouissent de grande popularité. D'un point de vue technique, on ne peut pas parler de jambon serrano puisqu'ils ont leurs propres appellations: Appellation d'Origine "Jambon de Téruel" Appellation Spécifique "Jambon de Trévelez" Indication Géographique Protégée "Jambon de Serón" A Téruel, on croise des porcs de race Landrace et Duroc. Le séchage des jambons se fait dans des séchoirs naturels où la ventilation est contrôlée. La maturation s'effectue en milieu naturel: les jambons sont conservés dans des caves où ils sont suspendus dans des conditions optimales d'humidité et de température, grâce au climat caractéristique, sec et froid, de la région et à une altitude moyenne supérieure à 800 m au-dessus du niveau de la mer. À Trévelez, on croise des porcs de race Landrace, Large white et Duroc Jersey. Les jambons ont une forme arrondie et une maturation de 14 à 20 mois. Leurs caractéristiques organoleptiques particulières sont dues à l'environnement naturel (zone moyenne-basse du Parc Naturel de Sierra Nevada) où ces jambons sont produits, le milieu, le climat et la végétation conditionnant le développement d'une flore microbienne spécifique. La maturation s'effectue dans des caves situées entre 1.200 et 1.900 m. d'altitude, région froide où la neige est abondante en hiver et les températures fraîches en été. Jambon serrano ibérique en vente chez IberGour. Plus d'information sur le jambon serrano (jamon serrano) » Propriétés nutritionnelles du jambon Avec le processus naturel de maturation du jambon, la proportion de protéines augmente et la part des graisses diminue, le jambon sec étant ainsi plus léger et plus diététique que le produit frais. Ses protéines, de grande qualité, sont riches en aminoacides essentiels. De fait, 100 gr de jambon serrano ou ibérique représentent 33% de la consommation quotidienne de protéines recommandée. La chair contient des acides gras insaturés similaires à ceux de l'huile d'olive, des vitamines B1 et B6, du phosphore, fer, potassium et zinc. Et bien que séché dans le sel, ce jambon en contient très peu. Les jambons de porc blanc et ibérique différent nettement, non seulement de par leurs caractéristiques sensorielles, mais également de par leur composition. Cela est dû essentiellement à la matière première et au processus d'élaboration. Le contenu plus important en protéines et en vitamine E du jambon ibérique, vient de la race ibérique et de l'engraissement du porc sur les pâturages de la dehesa. C'est le processus d'élaboration qui détermine la teneur en sel plus élevée du jambon de porc blanc, car le temps de maturation est plus court. Particularités du Jambon Ibérique Du point de vue énergétique, 100 gr de jambon ibérique de bellota apportent 43 gr de protéines pour moins de 250 kcal; par conséquent, sa consommation modérée ne saurait nuire à un régime hypocalorique (faible en calories). Les jambons de porcs de race ibérique alimentés exclusivement de glands, présentent une teneur élevée en acides gras monoinsaturés, que l'on retrouve également dans l'huile d'olive. Ainsi, leur consommation facilite la digestion, tout en élévant le taux de bon cholestérol et en diminuant le mauvais. Parmi les autres éléments qu'apporte le jambon ibérique, on retrouve des protéines, vitamines B1, B6, B12 et l'acide folique très bénéfique pour le système nerveux et le bon fonctionnement cérébral. Ce jambon est également riche en vitamine E, un puissant antioxydant, et en minéraux tels que le cuivre, essentiel pour les os et les cartilages, calcium, fer, zinc, magnésium, phosphore et le sélénium intimement lié à la lutte contre le vieillissement. Pourcentage d'acides gras dans la graisse de jambon ibérique de bellota, de jambon de porc blanc et l'huile d'olive Huile d'Olive Jambon Ibérique de Bellota Jambon de Porc Blanc Acides Gras Saturés Principale cause diététique de taux élévés de LDL ("mauvais cholestérol") Palmitique 10,70% 21,04% 22,00% Estéarique 3,50% 9,08% 12,20% Acides Gras Monoinsaturés Réduisent les taux de LDL et améliorent les taux de HDL ("bon cholestérol") Palmitoléique 0,60% 4,50% 2,80% Oléique 72,20% 59,13% 44,20% Acides Gras Polyinsaturés Peuvent réduire le risque de maladies cardiovasculaires, de caillots de sang et d'inflammation Linoléique 10,20% 5,11% 8,70% Linolénique 1,20% 0,08% 0,08% Source: García Rebollo AJ, Ortíz Cansado A, Maciá Botejara E, Morales Blanco P. Influence de la consommation de jambon ibérique de bellota sur le profil lipiodique atérogénique. Porc ibérique uniquement (1999 avril): 107-12. La production en chiffres Selon Confecarne, la répartition approximative de la production de jambons et épaules séchés par type de produit est la suivante: Pièces 2003 Pièces 2012 Jambon séché de porc blanc 33.222.000 32.030.000 Épaule séchée de porc blanc 3.612.893 5.000.000 Jambon ibérique Bellota Recebo* Cebo 2.699.287 439.984 615.437 1.643.866 4.518.112 (6% ibérique pur, 94% ibérique croisé) 812.286 37.456 3.668.370 (0,5% Cebo de campo, 99,5% Cebo) Épaule ibérique Bellota Recebo* Cebo 1.993.320 370.758 448.497 1.174.065 1.993.320 751.063 31.159 3.602.818 (0,4% Cebo de campo, 99,6% Cebo) Total 41.527.500 45.933.152 L'ancienne catégorie "Recebo" a disparu avec la nouvelle législation de 2014. Elle se référait aux jambons de porcs engraissés sur la dehesa, qui s'alimentaient de glands avec un supplément de fourrage. A l'heure actuelle, il s'agit de jambons de "Bellota" ou bien de "Cebo". * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Jambon Catégorie:Cuisine espagnole